Certain cleaning actives come in the form or particles, or preferably are formulated in the form particles for reasons such as stability. However, it is difficult to formulate such particles in liquid laundry detergent compositions as there is a tendency for them to dissolve in the liquid composition, especially wherein the composition comprises water. Such dissolution could result in certain active materials reacting or degrading and so not being available for use in the wash.
Therefore, there is a need for a liquid laundry detergent composition comprising a particle comprising an active material, wherein the particle does not dissolve in the detergent composition but is released onto fabrics during the wash operation.
It was surprisingly found that the liquid laundry detergent composition of the present invention solved the above-mentioned technical problem. It was also surprisingly found that the composition of the present invention provided the added benefit of improving deposition of the particle onto fabrics during the wash operation.